


落难魔王

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	落难魔王

驯养魔王

 

 

“成濑老师？有你的客人……”

 

小姑娘怯怯的推开门，目光不时地瞟着身后。

 

成濑领合上手里的文件，对着助理温和的笑了笑：“好。带到这……”

 

“打扰啦成濑老师！”

 

“……里来吧。”成濑怔怔地说完一句话的最后几个字儿，有些失神地望着从助理背后钻出来的男人。

 

男人背着大大的斜挎包，脸长的十分精致，不知为何，成濑看着那笑得灿烂的脸，倏地打了个冷颤。他左顾右盼地打量着成濑的办公室，助理怎么拦他都无动于衷的样子。吵吵闹闹在男人忽然阴沉的表情中结束。

 

“够了。您请出去吧。成濑老师都这么乖，您是不是太吵了？”

 

成濑不自主地颤抖了一下。男人的信息素终于肆无忌惮地释放了出来，压的beta的小姑娘难受的几乎一瞬间被激出了眼泪。她害怕地梗直了身子想往后退，却被信息素牢牢地箍在了原地。成濑也是beta，同在一个空间里，同样被男人的信息素包裹着。

 

他勉强站起身来：“您是来找我的吧。”

 

男人慢慢地收起强势的信息素，重新露齿笑道：“是呀。有一些事情。无论如何都想咨询一下老师。”

 

“您过来坐。你先出去吧。”

 

小姑娘红着眼圈，如蒙大赦地跑了出去。

 

成濑坐了回去，抽出纸笔：“您有什么想咨询的？”

 

男人的气息突兀地出现在他背后。成濑一惊，想扭过头去，却被男人捏住了下巴动弹不得。男人凑到他耳边，轻轻的说出了一个名字。

 

“雨野真实……”

 

成濑眸中泛起一丝不安，强迫自己笑道：“我不知道您在说什么。”

 

男人的指腹来回抚摸着成濑的下巴：“让我来猜猜。你已经杀死了熊田……下一个是谁？是那个胖子吗？还是那个道貌岸然地和老板娘偷情的胆小鬼呢……”

 

成濑面色不善：“您是从哪里听说的这件事？警方应该没有公布案件细节才是。”

 

“别装了，老师。”男人顺着成濑的脖颈摸了下去，扯松了他向来严谨整洁的领带，“需要我把老师的那些事情刻录成光盘，寄到警署去吗？天使律师复仇计划未竟，就暴露的彻彻底底，实在是不太好看呐。”

 

成濑紧紧地握紧拳头，声音嘶哑：“你到底知道多少。”

 

“老师的一切，我都知道。”男人放开成濑，直起身来伸了个懒腰，踱步走向旁边的沙发。

 

成濑面色阴沉不定，死死地瞪着男人。后者突然笑了起来：“真不错呢，老师这个眼神。”

 

成濑呼出一口气：“你想要什么。在我能力范围内提，我一定答应你。”

 

“来，老师。到这边来。”男人勾勾手，仿佛唤着自家的小狗。成濑一咬牙，推开椅子站起身来，走到男人面前。男人得意洋洋的笑着，让成濑坐在他身边。他缓缓的拉开裤子的拉链，把成濑压倒在大腿上。

 

“舔吧，老师。”

 

成濑盯着眼前男人还软塌塌的性器，难堪地开口：“我只是个beta……您还是……”

 

“怎么了？这都不在你的能力范围内吗？老师真是没有诚意的谈判者啊。”男人松开成濑的后颈，失望地叹了口气。

 

成濑保持着趴在男人腿上的姿势，不上不下，内心激烈地思想斗争着。不行，不能刚开始复仇就结束，他已经谋划了整整十年了，英雄……

 

他最终闭了闭眼，认命含住了男人的性器。

 

男人抚摸着他的发丝：“在我说让你停之前，不许吐出来。否则我立刻打电话给警署，明白吗？”

 

成濑浅浅地点头。脸上一定是一副屈辱的表情吧。真不错。男人心情极度愉悦。

 

“老师真乖。给老师奖励。”

 

男人脱下成濑的西装裤，手指一路摸到股间的窄缝。那里紧紧闭合着，干燥的触感与omega截然相反。他感觉成濑呆住了，背都有些僵直，便拍拍他的脑袋催促道：“专心舔。哦对了，先停一下，舔湿我的手指。”

 

成濑吐出嘴里的硬物，含住男人的手指。很快男人玩够了他的口腔，又把他的头压了下去，他只好再次将肉棒纳入嘴中。

 

男人扩张着他的后穴，灵巧的手指抚摸着他的内里。他感到就连自己的内脏都毫无保留地显露在男人眼里了。这个男人到底知道多少？他还有什么不知道的事情？

 

男人扩张够了，便从他嘴里抽出性器，一把抱起他来，朝休息室走过去。他动作干脆利落，把成濑面朝下摁在床上，裤子全部扯掉，掰开被揉捏的红彤彤的臀瓣，勃发的性器顺着肠道一插到底。

 

成濑难以置信地睁大双眼，喉咙里发出模糊的呜咽。

 

“老师还是很天赋异禀的嘛。已经会缠住我的阴茎不放了。”男人笑道。

 

“不……没有……”成濑垂下汗湿地眼睫毛，紧紧的闭起了眼睛。

 

“帮老师做前列腺按摩好不好？”男人笑眯眯地钳住成濑的腰，身体往下一沉，肉棒狠狠地摩擦过肠道上微凸的腺体。

 

成濑一阵晕眩，萎靡不振的性器随着男人的撞击颤悠悠地站了起来。他从未做过这种事——beta本身就没有发情期，成年后的十年他也只专注于复仇这一件事。

 

有点、可怕……这样和男人紧紧相连的事实……

 

“好啦、好啦。不能再拿这些小把戏糊弄老师啦。”男人就着插入的状态，将成濑翻了个身，“得好好地招待这么乖的老师。”

 

“……？”成濑迷迷糊糊地眯着眼，似乎想不到有什么比这还要更过分的对待了。

 

男人恶魔般微笑起来。察觉到男人的肉棒缓缓地抽了出去，成濑混沌的脑中闪过不可思议的想法。男人的利刃忽然不再暴力地顶撞他的前列腺，而是在湿热的肉壁上摸索着什么——

 

成濑浑身一悚，声音都开始发颤：“不——不——我不是omega！我不是——”

 

“成濑老师，还是很聪明的嘛。”吉本夸奖道，“谁说老师没有生殖道的？以后多操几回自然就有了。啊……找到了呀。想不想试一试被干到子宫是什么感觉？嗯？”

 

肉棒的顶端在一处肉褶的地方停了下来。成濑不停地摇头，眼角生理性地蓄起了泪珠。男人可不管那么多，摁紧了成濑的肩膀，将他牢牢地钉死在床上，怒涨的肉棒不容拒绝地撬开了那死死咬紧了的腔口。

 

成濑大脑里一片空白，眼前迸发出五光十色的光，随后就是剧烈的疼痛，太疼了——已经退化的器官被暴虐的性器侵犯，那凶器居然没有停下来的意思，就这样一点一点地撑开了他的生殖道——

 

成濑惨叫出声：“不！住手！住手！！”

 

好疼！好疼——

 

“别心急啊，老师。”吉本从容地将性器一推到底，狠狠地刺透了生殖道深处的处女膜。成濑呼吸一滞，下身已经痛到麻木，感受不到更甚的疼痛了。他艰难的低下了头，平坦的小腹上隐约可见男人肉棒顶端戳刺的痕迹。

 

“不要再——不能再往里了呜——”

 

不知道男人将要停在哪里，不知道男人掠夺到什么才会满足。

 

男人吻着他的耳朵，好听的声音色情地低喃着：“还没干到老师的子宫呢。其实老师也很爽吧？没有男人干到这个地方过吧？”

 

成濑整个人如同浸了水一般，浑身都湿透了。他下体酸涩的不行。男人说的对，除了剧烈的痛苦，还有极致的快感。两种截然相反的感受交融在一起，如同飓风一样袭卷过来，几乎要将他撕的粉碎。

 

“为我生个孩子吧。”吉本说道。然后下身一挺，肉棒顶端势不可挡地凿进了他身体最隐秘的地方——

 

“呜——啊啊——”成濑发出长长的呻吟，目眦欲裂。感受到生殖道拼命的收缩蠕动，男人眸色一暗，将肉棒全部抽出生殖道，重重地挺腰，再次劈开了柔嫩的腔道。子宫口被磨得酸软不已，灭顶的快感在此时终于压过疼痛占了上风。

 

吉本呼吸急促，捏住成濑的脸颊，不容商榷地命令道：“你是我的——只有我能毁灭你！给我忘掉你愚蠢的复仇计划！你只属于我！你敢杀一个人，我就敢让你生一个孩子！听到没有？听到没有？！”

 

成濑的大脑中一片混乱，根本不知道男人一长串话什么意思，只依稀听到了零散的碎片。他爆发出哭音，酸软无力的手肘想撑起身体，逃开男人的桎梏。

 

男人突然笑了：“原来老师也有害怕的事情。这么害怕生孩子吗？”

 

吉本边说着，边变本加厉地顶弄下身，肉棒回回顶进脆弱的子宫。甬道已经开始分泌淫液了，就像被操熟了一般，媚肉讨好又缱绻地黏住了他。

 

尽管本人还沉浸在惊惧之中。身体的本能却早已背叛了他。

 

男人呼吸越来越急促，最后击打了几下剧烈痉挛着的子宫口，深嵌在里面不动了。成濑瞠大了双眸，嘴里连连喊着不要，但alpha的结仍旧在他体内结成了。

 

还不成熟的子宫被迫接受了男人的射精。精液一股一股地拍打着内壁，成濑仰起头，喉咙里发出呜呜的闷哼，挺直的肉棒被吉本纳入了手中，粗暴地揉捏着。他一个痉挛，在吉本手中射了出来。断断续续的射精结束，体内的性器还在执着地向内浇灌着精液。

 

成濑眼见着小腹渐渐隆起，崩溃地想要逃开，却被alpha的结钉在了原地，别无选择地接受着灌注。他渐渐地明白自己逃不掉了，无论是这场性事，还是未来的生活。他抬起泪湿的双眸，恨恨地望向吉本那双桃花眼：“你——你到底是谁——”

 

吉本抚摸着成濑的头发，与刚才暴虐的样子简直判若两人。

 

他爱怜地抚摸着成濑渐渐鼓起的小腹，疼爱的模样仿佛那里是因为孕育了生命而隆起了一般。

 

“我爱你。”他说。

 

落难魔王

 

 

熊田的意外死亡事故发生后一个月，阳介也意外地死于非命。

 

因为塔罗牌的预告，警署将两个案子合并调查。他也因为死去的二人都是自己的相关者而惴惴不安。但是这三个月以来，犯人没有再次作案，专案组的存在变成了人力物力的浪费。

 

终于在今天，专案组解散。

 

虽然没有犯罪再好不过了，但芹泽无论如何都想不明白，为什么犯人突然停止了针对他的复仇。进行了这样两起经过缜密安排的完全犯罪后，又悄无声息地停了手……犯人突然被感化这样的奇迹，他绝不相信。

 

但是专案组撤销后，只能靠自己了。为了保护家人，他必须时刻保持警惕。芹泽苦闷地趴在即将被封进仓库的案卷上，两张塔罗牌仍旧摆放在熟悉的位置上。但是现在看着这两张纸牌，恐怖的氛围已经消失了，只会让人感到深深的疑惑和迷茫。

 

“芹泽！打起精神来。”

 

“……”

 

“快回去休息吧。明天开始，就得去查另一个大案子了。”

 

芹泽从案卷堆里抬起头来：“又怎么了？”

 

“这人你也认识……成濑领，那个beta律师，经常帮beta打官司的那个，已经失踪三个月了。”

 

芹泽猛的跳了起来：“是那个雨野真实吗？他为什么也把成濑老师卷进来了？塔罗牌呢？搜到塔罗牌了吗？”

 

“没有塔罗牌。那个案子已经结了，芹泽，你也不用再担心了。明天开始，专心地办成濑领的案子吧。如果媒体揪住成濑天使律师的名号来指责警署无能的话，到时候可就难办了。”

 

芹泽嘴上不说，心却因为恐慌而紧紧地揪了起来。犯人还没有停手，雨野真实一定还在策划着什么。

 

他把塔罗牌收进怀里，对上司鞠了一躬，急匆匆地离开了。

 

 

没有塔罗牌，就没法拜托诗织。

 

他在居酒屋里灌了不少闷酒，也没有任何头绪。他情绪低落地回到家，把手放到门把上的一瞬间，警察的直觉就告诉他——

 

家里有人。

 

雨野不寄塔罗牌，是因为想要直接和他正面对决了吗？

 

芹泽背靠着门，抽出手枪摆出战斗的姿态。但转眼一打量，自己现在这一身酒气、邋里邋遢的样子，实在是有伤警察威严，便索性收好了手枪，堂堂正正地打开了门。

 

雨野真实费这么大心思制造连环杀人案，一定是有话要对他说的。

 

他反倒希望雨野见面就给他一枪。

 

屋子里黑漆漆的，隐隐约约能看到沙发上坐着的男人的轮廓。再仔细一听，居然能听到男人抑制不住的喘息和衣料摩擦的声音。

 

芹泽顿时感到头皮发麻。

 

只是单纯的变态吗？？？

 

芹泽倏地恼火起来，一掌拍向开关，起居室立刻灯火通明。坐在沙发上的男人“哎呀哎呀”叹息了两声，芹泽更是觉得被嘲笑了，鞋都没换地冲进起居室，气冲冲地冲男人吼道：“快滚出去！你这变……？”

 

“你还真是一点没变呢，直人君。”

 

“老师？”

 

笑盈盈地靠在沙发上的人，正是那位号称东大毕业，教授有方的家庭教师吉本荒野。上次与他见面，已经是十年前了，他的面容在这十年间几乎没什么变化，还是一样的头型，一样夺人目光的眼睛。

 

吉本来到他身边的时候，刚好是那个事件发生后不久。父亲好像对那个事件对他造成的影响耿耿于怀，便经人介绍，聘请了吉本荒野。他好像是吉本接手时间最短的学生，只在他身边呆了两周左右，吉本便消失了，消失之前撂下了一句不明不白的话：

 

“你不会成为吉本荒野，我不想在这里耗费精力。只是，你必须活着，用一生来为英雄赎罪。”

 

虽然不明白，但他还是听从了这个奇怪的教师的话，成为警察，用自己的方式赎罪。

 

芹泽从沉思中回过神来，开始努力地理解眼前的状况。家庭教师衣着得体笑容满面，只是那压抑的呻吟声——

 

长沙发上还躺着一个人。虽然背朝里面朝外，但他紧紧地蜷成了一团，汗湿了的、略长的发丝粘在脸上，看不清他的面容，只能隐约看到他微微开合着的嘴唇。

 

这不是一个正在发情期的omega，不然的话，这个屋子早就该被甜腻的信息素占领了。

 

“听说你们要立案了？成濑领失踪的案子。”

 

看起来吉本没有向他解释这个男人是谁的意思。

 

“老师消息还是这么灵通。”

 

“大惊小怪。我只不过是教训不听话的小奴隶罢了，哪里用得着让警察都来指手画脚的？”

 

芹泽的大脑当机了片刻，然后他忽然福至心灵，结结巴巴地向吉本求证：“您是说、这是、……是成濑老师？”

 

吉本荒野不置可否，叹了口气，在手机屏幕上点了两下，男人忽然蜷紧了脚趾，呼吸变得异常急促，一直执拗着抱着肚子的手也不受控制地扯住了吉本的胳膊。

 

“现在的道具真是太先进了，都能和手机联动了。你要试试吗？”

 

真的是成濑领。

 

芹泽往后缩了缩脖子。他只见过被媒体围住、文质彬彬、举手投足充满了绅士气度的律师，这样被情欲控制的成濑领，虽然只是个信息素都没什么味道的beta，但这样赤裸裸的、不受信息素掩盖的真实的气味，实在是让人把持不住。

 

吉本把手机放进背包，仿佛能看穿芹泽在想什么一样，面不改色心不跳地向他解释：“没见过这么动情的beta吧？底下可是塞了两颗跳蛋的。一颗压在前列腺上，一颗嵌在生殖道里。生殖道的位置可深了，为了塞好，来之前阿领可是连我的手都吞下去了。”

 

芹泽面红耳赤地倒抽了一口凉气，一时不知道看哪里，视线只能飘在半空中来回游移。

 

“……你不知道我花了多久才操开了他的生殖道，怀孕也是几乎一天24个小时都叫他含着精液，好不容易才落了种。”

 

吉本说够了，终于大发慈悲地不再开黄腔，扭过脸浓情蜜意地望着成濑，手指抚摸着成濑的汗津津的脸颊。

 

芹泽勉强稳住了声音，问道：“老师为什么要……这样对成濑老师？”

 

“这样对他？”吉本笑道，“我如果再不把他绑起来彻底操熟，恐怕你那几个狐朋狗友的小命也都早就没了。这只猫可是机灵的紧，爪子也尖的很，我一个不注意就自己跑出去挠人。”

 

吉本没等芹泽回话，继续说道：“是我大意了。我是没有想到，他都已经怀孕了，居然还会瞒着我继续复仇。”

 

“复仇……”

 

信息量大到让他一时接受不了。

 

“老师认识雨野真实？”芹泽性急的往前窜了一步，“他是谁？也是老师的学生吗？”

 

“笨蛋。你就是不肯承认自己的错误。”吉本站起来，上去就是一个暴栗，“要是你能一直把那个意外去世的孩子放在心上的话，也不会调查不出来是谁在向你复仇。”

 

“英雄……？”

 

他不是忘记了，不是不想放在心上，只是这个名字，每次一提起来就会让他痛苦到窒息。他为了给自己活下去找到理由，就只能把英雄藏在心里最深的地方，拼尽全力去惩治更多的罪犯，来忏悔自己的罪行。

 

“这家伙，就是那个英雄的哥哥。”吉本坐回去，撩开成濑的前发，律师白净又细腻的额头露了出来，一双眸子带着泪湿，瞳仁往上一转，看见站在茶几旁边的芹泽，呼吸一滞，随即痛苦地闭紧了眼睛。

 

“说什么都要让你尝一尝他的痛苦，对你的复仇计划整整酝酿了十年。”吉本嗤笑一声，“就你那一根筋的大脑，别说和他十年的计划斗了，就是让他只用一个月，也照样把你耍的团团转。”

 

芹泽小心翼翼地瞄了一眼成濑，天使律师正满脸潮红地蜷缩在他家沙发上，安静的房间里只能听见机械震动的声音，他身上只穿了一件宽大的衬衣，透过微微透明的衬衣能看到不正常隆起着的肚子。

 

“所以您是……在阳介被杀之前，就发现了成濑老师的复仇计划吗。”

 

吉本勾起唇角：“那当然。”

 

“然后即便这样，成濑老师还是继续复仇，还杀死了阳介……所以您囚禁了他，是这样吗。”

 

在自己的监视下，成濑领仍然成功地完成了一次犯罪，吉本估计没有尝到过这样的耻辱，脸色显得不太好看。

 

“嘛，大体上就是这个意思。”吉本敷衍道。

 

芹泽终于捋清了一切，变得平静了下来，坐到一旁的单人沙发里，直勾勾地盯着家教：“所以您现在来这里，是想要做什么呢？”

 

“我啊，还是很讨厌被警察打扰的。”吉本又大大咧咧地笑了起来，“俗话说，灯下黑嘛。呆在你这里，肯定最省心了。”

 

“……”

 

芹泽头疼不已。

 

即将成立的专案组，要调查的、失踪的人就在专案组成员的家里，这种事情未免太讽刺了。更何况，他一时不知道怎么来接受成濑领新的身份。虽然他从来都没有忘记过自己要为那条无辜的生命赎罪，但是一旦面对这个因为事件而失去弟弟、失去母亲，甚至失去了自己的人，他还是没有勇气为自己多辩白几句。

 

吉本也不管他纠结的样子，权当他同意了——反正不管芹泽什么态度，他最终肯定会让芹泽同意的。吉本站起身来，一把将成濑抱了起来，问道：“主卧在哪里？”

 

芹泽几乎要崩溃了：“你们居然还要住我的房间？”

 

“我们两个人嘛，再仔细算一下的话是两个半人的，难不成让我们住沙发？”吉本抱怨道，“你的床不是很大的嘛。啊……我明白了……”

 

看芹泽还不明所以的样子，吉本狡黠地笑道：“那，让成濑老师用身体来付房费吧。真是便宜你了，我辛辛苦苦耕耘了那么久，都让你吃现成的啦。”

 

芹泽急忙打断他：“老师你……”

 

“吉本荒野……”

 

这还是今晚成濑第一次开口。不仅是芹泽，就连吉本听了都感觉背脊一阵酥麻。这个人原本清冷的声音被情欲紧紧缠绕，强装镇定却又按捺不住身体的本能，嗓音微微打着颤的模样，实在是让人口干舌燥。

 

“阿领？”

 

“你不能、这么过分……”

 

啊啊，好像要哭了。之前虽然也被欺负的很惨，但从来没听到过他这样软弱的指责。

 

之前装作臣服了的样子，却仍旧在背地里偷偷地继续复仇。他也是对这个天使外表的魔王放松了警惕，居然让成濑在他眼皮子底下继续杀了人。也是从第二张塔罗牌开始，吉本找到了他的密室，将照片墙和塔罗牌付之一炬，逼迫成濑亲自出面把事务所歇业两个月， 然后回头就把成濑锁在自家的地下室里，开始了没日没夜的调教。

 

吉本没有想到，两个月过去了，成濑甚至都怀上了他的孩子，却仍旧没有放弃复仇的意思。他在床边的墙砖上发现了成濑用来计时的刻痕，整整六十笔两个月，他忍辱负重，就是等吉本不得不放他出去的一天。

 

然而吉本段数比成濑更高，天不怕地不怕，又连续囚禁了成濑一个月。这一个月里，成濑从咬着牙继续等待直到濒临崩溃，眼见马上就能将他的复仇之火彻底浇灭，吉本耳闻了事务所报警的消息。他急急地从学生家里赶回去，成濑刚怀孕两个月，正是刚开始难受的时候，惨白着脸冲他笑，嘴里说着“你没有办法阻止我”的样子实在让吉本怒火攻心。

 

这也是成濑现在如此狼狈不堪的原因。

 

“过分的是你，阿领。”

 

吉本亲吻着他的额发。成濑想要推开他，但是抬起来的手软绵绵地从他耳边扫过去，像是轻柔地拂过他脸颊一样。

 

“如果这样做的话，阿领会碎掉吧。”

 

成濑感到自己高热身体的某处，开始一点点发凉。

 

“可是如果阿领碎掉的话，真中友雄，是不是会醒来呢？”

 

成濑哑着嗓子，宛如困兽的垂死挣扎：“真中友雄已经死了……”

 

吉本摇摇头：“我想见见友雄君。我想问问他，为什么不背负着弟弟和妈妈的期待好好地活下去，为什么要把阿领这个小恶魔放出来？”

 

他声音异常的柔和，柔和到成濑的耳朵都被搔的痒痒的。语气也是可爱又俏皮的，仿佛在逗着牙牙学语的小孩一般。但是他说的话还是让人不寒而栗——为了阻碍他的复仇，他宁可在精神上将他彻底抹煞。

 

吉本吻住他，成濑能够感受到他没有丝毫开玩笑的意思，绝望一瞬间充斥了他的四肢百骸。他呜呜地挣扎了起来，眼泪大颗大颗地淌落下来。然而吉本的身体宛如囚笼一样将他紧紧地束缚，他只能选择接受，也只能暗自悔恨，为什么会遇到吉本荒野这样蛮不讲理的Alpha，不但改造了他的身体，还妄想要改造他的心。

 

 

芹泽已经说不出话来了。

 

他从来没有见过有人会露出这样绝望的姿态。他的每个动作，每个眼神，甚至每个呼吸，都充满了绝望的意味。他像是被人钉在十字架上的邪恶的女巫，却更像是被抢走了心爱的玩偶的孩子，哭泣的模样让人心里软的一塌糊涂，根本无法想象这个人身上已经背负了两条人命。

 

“你懂了吧？”吉本抬起头来，“如果不打碎他的话，你一生都会活在不安中，只要我露出一点破绽，他就会冲开我的控制，去一点一点地杀死他所有想杀死的人。最好的结果是我一辈子都用锁链拴住他，他抱着复仇未竟的遗憾死去，但是孟婆汤都无法把复仇的夙愿从他身体上抹去。”

 

芹泽不由自主地打了个寒颤。

 

吉本俯身将他放在床上，抓住他想要用捶打肚子作为反抗的手，轻柔地说道：“我会把你打散成碎片，然后一片片拾起来，再一片片拼好。花多少时间多少精力都不要紧，反正你这辈子都是我的。”

 

“阿领，不要逃。”

 

冥顽不灵

 

芹泽怀里抱着一箱草莓，侧过身去用胳膊肘顶开了栅栏门，门上的风铃发出一阵悦耳的脆响。他沿着石子路往深处宅邸的方向走，轻车熟路地绕过秋千架，把泡沫箱放到了小木桌上。

 

脸色苍白的男人斜靠在秋千上，细小的叶子在他身上筛下纵横交错的阴影。他身上套着宽大舒适的睡衣，头发柔顺地垂在脸侧，只有偶尔眨一眨眼、动动手指这种小动作能让人感受到他生命的气息。

 

男人赫然是失踪了三年的天使律师成濑领。

 

“这案子跑了好久啊。”

 

芹泽顺着声音的方向望过去，家庭教师脸上脏兮兮的，身上净是浮灰，手里拿着还没有栽下去的花苗。最近家庭教师似乎热衷于园艺，他出差在外忙的焦头烂额的时候，居然一个电话打过来问他要树种当特产回来孝敬他。

 

他家的小萝卜头也跟着跑了出来，看见他立马扔掉了手里的树叶，跌跌撞撞地扑过来抱住芹泽的腿，小奶音含混不清地喊着哥哥好，然后眼珠一转就想打那一箱草莓的主意。这机灵劲儿和他爹简直一个模子里刻出来的。

 

芹泽被蹭了一裤子土，已经没脾气了，干脆把小孩儿抱了起来，想让他自己挑草莓吃。结果小孩儿一伸手，手心上又是汗又是土的，又脏又黏，芹泽啪的一下把小孩儿的手给箍住，伸手给他挑了一个大草莓直接摁进了嘴里。

 

“一路从东京追到北海道去，也真会逃。”芹泽回道。

 

吉本荒野扯过刚才用来灌溉的水管，洗干净手顺便又抹了把脸，招了招手，刚吃掉了一颗草莓的小孩儿便乖乖地走到吉本身边伸出了一双小手。

 

吉本把孩子折腾好了，从箱子里取了一颗草莓，拔掉草莓蒂送到成濑嘴边。他迟缓地眨了眨眼睛，目光从吉本的脸到他手上的草莓来回缓慢地游移了好几遍，这才张开嘴咬了一口。吉本早就习惯了，也不催他，也知道催他没用，耐心地等他嚼碎了咽下去，用手帕擦干他嘴边溢出来的红色汁液，等他来吃下一口。

 

“那才叫不会逃呢，只知道往远处跑。真正会逃的可数我们家阿领了，”吉本笑嘻嘻地揉乱了成濑的头发，“就在你旁边，还跟你打招呼，嘿你还就不知道是他。”

 

“……老师。 ”

 

吉本被刑警剜了一眼，悻悻地哈了哈腰，拎起吃的打嗝儿的小孩儿，父子俩又一头扎进了小花园。芹泽拿了几颗草莓坐到成濑身边，男人静静地没有任何抵抗，呼吸仍旧平稳如常，甚至连眼珠都没有转一下。

 

他像吉本那样把草莓喂到成濑嘴边，却没有得到相同的回应。男人眨着眼睛，目光落在不知多远的前方，嘴唇始终放在了最舒适的弧度上。芹泽收回手，把草莓塞进自己嘴里，三下两下地就吃完了手里所有的草莓。

 

“都四年了。他没有再接一个学生，只是一心一意地陪着你。”

 

芹泽望着花园里一大一小两个身影，淡淡地说道。他余光瞥着男人，男人仍旧没什么反应，他便有些恹恹地闭上了嘴巴。

 

那天说是要付房费，事实证明那只是吉本荒野气头上的话，俩人前脚刚进了卧房，吉本后脚就落了锁，只留下他一个人在沙发上冻了一晚上，又听了一晚上的呻吟荤话。

 

吉本心里清楚，成濑领这个角色是他花了十年的时间精心构筑出来的，几个月根本不可能将之摧毁。况且吉本并不想杀死成濑，这个清冷又理智、聪明绝顶又坚定不移的人格，吉本可是喜欢到骨子里去了。

 

那次之后，成濑领还试图逃跑过几次，但每每都会被吉本荒野抓个正着。肚子越来越大，身体越来越敏感，被吉本荒野侵犯的时候也会越来越失控。很快他逃都逃不动了，肚子里逐渐成熟的孩子让他愈发虚弱。有时生出逃跑的想法， 别说走到警亭报警了，他连走进电梯的力气都没有。

 

精神的衰弱是在孩子出世之后。

 

成濑根本不想活下来，对孩子也没有半点爱意，对医生的指示充耳不闻，任由一阵一阵的宫缩逼的自己疼到晕厥。吉本后来拍板剖开了他的肚子，两个人才勉勉强强地度过了鬼门关。

 

再次醒过来，发现自己还好好的活着，从那天起成濑不再逃跑，对外界的反应也变得越来越迟钝。看着这样的成濑，芹泽也是无计可施。比起死亡或者跑出去继续杀人，吉本更乐于面对这样的结果。和成濑领隐忍十年一样，吉本也是一个不懂放弃又沉得住气的人。他带着成濑领和两个人的孩子，四年前搬到了这处与世隔绝的寓所。

 

“他经常说，你最美好的年华被复仇的阴影笼罩了，所以没见过什么美好的东西，他必须负起责任来，把所有的美好都拿到你眼前来。”芹泽叹着气，瞟了一眼这个不为所动的男人，“不过估计他也没想到，你是这么一个难以驯化的学生吧……”

 

“吉本光太你给我把铲子撂了！”

 

远处又传来了吉本荒野的喊声，小光太也不害怕，咯咯地笑着，拖着铲子就往这边跑，一边跑一边奶里奶气地喊领爸爸来玩。吉本荒野一脚踩住铲子，光太怎么扯都扯不动了，普通孩子估计这时估计就该哭了，这小子天赋异禀，放下铲子，叉着腰想了一会儿，跑到一边去抢另一把小铁锨，吉本荒野又不得不往那边跑，小孩儿这时已经忘了刚才是想把铲子拖给成濑一起玩的，和吉本两个人像是老鹰捉小鸡一样闹成了一团。

 

芹泽收回目光，站起身来说道：“本来他活下去的意义，就只有不停地接学生、不停地去改造每一个小的吉本荒野。但是他现在只有你，一个冥顽不灵的你……”

 

“你可能一直想不通，为什么他一直要缠着你吧。”他站在成濑面前，平静地说道，“因为复仇成功的你会真正地失去一切，这一点，他比你清楚的多。他喜欢你，所以不可能放任你你彻底坠入地狱。”

 

吉本荒野终于捉住了小孩儿，把孩子抱到肩膀上，一颠一颠地朝这边过来了。芹泽转去收拾剩下的草莓，背对着成濑，打趣道：“这男人还是不错的吧。都四年了，一点都没厌，还像开始时一样。”

 

微风拂过男人的面庞，他的眼眸深处开始有星星点点的光芒闪耀起来，眼睛连着眨了几下，终于缓缓地对准了焦，目光落在边跑边跳的两人身上。他轻轻地笑了起来，嘴里发出微弱缥缈的声音，细细听去，叫的正是吉本荒野的名字，声音半是埋怨半是无奈。

 

芹泽感觉耳朵痒痒的，猛地回过头看去，男人还是木偶一样，手搭在腿上乖乖地坐在秋千上，只是风推动了秋千，秋千载着男人小幅度地摇晃了起来。

 

他感觉自己隐隐约约地听见了男人的声音，但是男人分明还是之前的样子，他便摇了摇头，安慰自己大概是幻听了。恰巧吉本荒野过来了，芹泽便一手拿着草莓一手抱起小孩儿，吉本荒野则弯下了腰抱起了成濑。也不知道这样的动作重复了几千次，他记不清，也无心去记，只觉得每次这样把他抱进怀里，就像是抱住了整个世界那样安心。

 

#

 

自那之后大概过了一个多月，辖区太平，一课闲的发慌，芹泽本想着找个时间再度去拜访吉本和成濑，却意外地接到了吉本荒野的电话。

 

“成濑领跑了。”

 

芹泽一怔，本来在手指上旋转的圆珠笔嗖地飞了出去：“哈？”

 

男人没有咬牙切齿，只是声音听得出淡淡的无奈：“我说，成濑领，跑啦。带着我的孩子，跑啦。”

 

芹泽倒抽一口冷气，但是吉本本人没有着急的上蹿下跳，断句听上去还有些搞笑，再加上想象了一下吉本荒野一个人守着小院子的模样，他一个忍不住就笑出了声。

 

笑罢他正色道：“我这就过去。”

 

“算了算了。这喂不熟的小狗，还是得我亲自去揪回来，我就是心太软让他的屁股过的太舒服了——”

 

他本想说人海茫茫的吉本荒野一个人怎么找，后来想想四年前，他还被蒙在鼓里的时候吉本荒野已经戳穿了天使律师的复仇计划，这个家庭教师实在是神通广大到难以捉摸，他便吞了口唾沫，把话默默地咽了回去。

 

“荒野爸爸我们什么时候出发呀——”

 

芹泽耳朵一竖：“光太？”

 

吉本把手机拿远了一些，嘿咻一声，大概是把小孩儿抱起来了：“这就走啦。”

 

“耶——新干线——找领爸爸！”

 

芹泽捂着差点被震聋的耳朵，瞪大了眼睛摸不着头脑地问道：“什么情况？孩子这不还在吗？”

 

“哦，我说他肚子里那个。”吉本荒野淡淡地解释道。

 

“你是不是禽兽啊吉本荒野你还说让他过的太舒坦了就Beta这个怀孕率你居然四年搞了两个——”

 

吉本荒野干脆利落地把手机递给小孩儿，吩咐道，“跟你芹泽哥哥拜拜。”

 

“芹泽哥哥拜拜！”

 

小孩儿爽快地挂了电话。

 

芹泽听着手机里嘟嘟嘟的忙音，难以置信地发起了呆。都有病！吉本荒野花了整整四年去照顾成濑领结果人跑了这人还这么个处事不惊的模样，成濑领床上瘫了四年也不知道什么时候恢复的意识更不知道会不会继续去执行他的复仇计划，光太和吉本荒野一个模子里出来的，成濑领肚子里那个也肯定不是善茬！

 

等等……

 

复仇计划？

 

他全身的汗毛都竖起来了。这几年他太习惯成濑领乖顺的模样了，几乎忘记了他曾经想要杀死他的亲朋好友来替弟弟复仇。他止不住地打颤，把手机摸过来却又不知道应该给谁打电话。忽然一条简讯传了过来，这一震更是吓得他魂飞魄散。他打开信箱，发现是吉本荒野发来的：

 

“不用担心，阿领不会去害你的。反倒是我应该谢谢你，改天请你吃饭。不，请你喝喜酒。”

 

芹泽一把扔飞了手机。

 

都有病！

 

#

 

本来除了弟弟的口琴，成濑领什么都不想拿走的。只是他现在多少也算是失踪人口，如果被发现了，芹泽一定会知会吉本荒野，这样他逃出来就一点意义也没有了。于是他摸走了吉本的现金，足够自己生活一段时间。

 

他不知道自己肚子里有孩子，如果知道的话，他肯定毫不犹豫把之前自己的银行卡也一并顺出来。他生出这个想法的时候着实楞了一下，四年前生光太的时候，他只想拖着吉本荒野的孽种一起下地狱，从来没想过有朝一日他会想去养吉本荒野的孩子。

 

他抗拒着吉本荒野的改造，可扛了四年，最终还是没能抗住。

 

他的肚子已经有八个月大小了，走路有些不太方便。他长的显小又无害，寓所附近的老人常常关照他，他也不会掩饰自己的Alpha不在身边这件事，每次老人们都会爱怜地安慰他，顺便说几句那个不负责任的Alpha的坏话，他心情好的时候还会跟着附和一两句。产期越来越近，他活动的圈子也越来越窄，害怕到时候临近生产自己一个人会出什么麻烦，他最近还在打算着搞来证件冒险住进医院。

 

九个多月的时候，他摩挲着那个老旧破损的口琴，在温暖的午后昏昏欲睡。他做了冗长的梦，醒来的时候腰酸背痛，草草地喝了点粥，便出门把那口琴寄了出去。那个误杀了他弟弟的男人，正在用自己的方法赎罪，四年间他忙忙碌碌，马不停蹄地追着犯人全国各地的跑，自己的弟弟，充满正义感、勇敢又坚强的弟弟，如果还活着，估计也会走上这条路吧。

 

他从邮局回来，打算收拾东西，第二天就搬进医院。旅行箱才收拾了一半，他忽然感觉腹部一阵剧痛，整个人痉挛着蜷起身来，挣扎着想要够到手机叫救护车，却怎么都使不上力气，只能抱着肚子，头抵在地板上痛苦地呻吟。

 

疼痛变得越来越弱，他的意识开始变的恍惚。他没什么遗憾的，只是觉得有点对不起肚子里还未见过人间的孩子，还有……还有吉本荒野。他本想……

 

成濑感觉自己被什么温暖的东西裹紧了，但是全身上下的肌肉都绷紧了，眼睛睁不开，耳朵也不停的耳鸣。他好像被抱起来了，与四年间重复了上千次的动作如出一辙。他早已习惯，却也陌生不已，但他唯一知道的，就是在这个怀抱里他可以安心地沉睡，他可以把一切都交给这个人。

 

#

 

“我弟弟？”

 

“嗯，你弟弟。”

 

光太长高了不少，但还是到不了能从外面看进育婴室的程度。他坐在吉本荒野臂弯里，小手摸着玻璃睁大了眼睛一个劲儿地往里瞅。他弟弟睡在写着成濑鸣的婴儿床上，丑丑的，皱皱巴巴的，特别安静，没睡觉也不笑，瞪着眼睛回望着光太。

 

吉本荒野笑得不行，对一旁的芹泽吐槽道：“你看那个小模样，和小狗一模一样的哈哈哈哈——”

 

芹泽翻了个白眼，心想他可是吓惨了，他们赶到的时候成濑已经昏迷很久了，身体发凉僵直，连呼吸都微弱的不行。但他脸上却挂着笑，姿态十分舒适和安详，吉本荒野把人抱起来的时候没费一点力气去摆弄他的姿势。他蜷缩的身姿刚刚好和吉本的臂弯相合，恐怕快要昏迷的时候幻视到了吉本，并且以为自己已经得救了，才呈现出这样的姿态和表情。

 

“你什么时候知道他恢复神志了？”

 

“就是你带草莓来的那天，当天晚上他就好了。”吉本把光太放了下来，小孩儿一溜烟跑去病房找成濑了。他伸手拍了拍芹泽的肩膀，一副赞赏的表情，“我就知道，阿领心里的结，还是得你来解。”

 

虽然他并不知道自己做了什么居然让成濑领恢复了神志。他发懵地接受了吉本荒野的赞赏，又问道：“那你还能让他跑了？”

 

“哎呀，要是不让他自己过一阵子，他怎么知道我的好呢。”

 

芹泽看着此时鼻子朝天的吉本忍不住冷笑了一声，两天前他们破门而入，看到成濑领只吊着半条命的样子，哭的稀里哗啦涕泗俱下不知道是哪个人。

 

他心想不能让吉本知道他还记得那天他丢脸的样子，便咳嗽了两声，继续问道：“那你怎么知道……他已经放弃复仇了？”

 

“我把他的口琴和塔罗牌放在了一起，结果他跑的时候只拿了口琴。”吉本靠着墙抱着胳膊，挑眉道，“该收到了吧？那支口琴。”

 

吉本话音刚落，芹泽就感觉裤兜里的手机震了起来。他倒抽一口凉气，看了吉本荒野一眼，捂着手机接起电话。

 

“喂，请问是芹泽直人先生吗，有您的快递……”

 

吉本荒野还是一副笑眯眯的样子，冲他摆了摆手：“快去拿吧快去拿吧，记得好好保存，那可是英雄唯一的遗物啦。”

 

成濑领差点杀了他朋友和他全家，眼前这个吉本荒野却又完全掌握了成濑领每一个想法和举动。

 

“……”危险，危险。这一家四口，一个都不能惹。

 

*本文原名掌上魔王=被森赛捧在掌心的魔王  
哈哈哈哈哈哈我是脑子有坑吧这什么名字啊哈哈哈哈哈

 

婚后生活

 

“爸爸，你们在做什么？”

 

成濑领后背一凉。

 

不是领爸爸，也不是荒野爸爸，是爸爸。不是你，是你们。本来因为柔软而能够被弯折到奇异角度的身体，顿时变得僵硬。

 

他被剥了个精光压在吧台上，后面被吉本荒野插入着，半个龟头已经蛮横地顶进了他比普通的Beta软得多的生殖腔。就算被儿子抓了包哦，吉本荒野并没有离开那块湿热软肉的打算，反倒是因为动作突然停住了，前端亢奋的跳动显得更加明显，脆弱敏感的生殖腔仿佛含住了微弱振动的跳蛋一样被不间断地抚慰着。

 

吉本荒野完全没有受到影响，反倒更来劲了，嬉皮笑脸地拍了他屁股两下：“嘶……阿领，阿领，小狗，别咬的这么紧。”

 

就算他缩紧了后穴是事实……可是吉本荒野这个死变态，阴茎变得更硬更大了也是事实！你幼小无知的儿子还在旁边看着呢，能不能有点羞耻心？？

 

他羞耻的眼圈发红，软绵绵地挣了两下无果，只能小声地骂道：“变、变态，快拿出去——”

 

“才不要，拿出去阿领是要哭的，我才不想阿领因为欲求不满掉眼泪。要是爽哭了的话，多少回我都允许哦♪”

 

“阿鸣、出去！”

 

被点到了名字的小孩歪了歪头，感觉这不像平时的领爸爸，表情还是一副冰块的样子，但是眼神里已经带上了孩子特有的好奇。

 

吉本荒野刚从外面回来，身上的衣服倒还算整齐，只是解开了腰带和拉链而已。而成濑领则已经寸缕不挂了，只能尽量缩着头躲在吉本荒野怀里。

 

小律师忍的手指都在打颤，嗓音里含上了几分委屈，平时冷峻的脸也挂上了罕见的软弱和惊慌。

 

吉本荒野歪头一想，把肉棒拔了出来。成濑领终于长出了一口气，探出胳膊准备把自己的家居服拖过来穿好。然而一阵天旋地转，他被吉本荒野翻了个身，本来是弯着腰站在地上的姿势，猛地面朝上了，腰却没办法反向弯折的那么厉害，双腿只能下意识地缠住了吉本荒野的腰。

 

成濑领蹙着眉瞪他，后者轻笑一声再度挺身进入了被操的松松软软的后穴。成濑嗓子里被逼出了喑哑的呻吟，后背贴着吧台，哆嗦着往后仰头，方才冷静了片刻的脸春潮还未褪去就染上了更加艳丽的色彩，刚刚才勉强闭合的生殖腔再次被撬开。

 

吉本荒野把他脱到旁边的风衣拉过来，从背后裹住了成濑，双臂环在成濑的后背，轻轻一用力把人抱进怀里。成濑抱住吉本的脖子，头软绵绵地靠到他肩上。他微微抬起头，小儿子还一脸好学地站在门口。他羞耻到了极点，索性眼睛一闭，力气一松，再次垂下了脑袋。

 

他抱着成濑往卧室走，从窗子探出头去，发现大儿子在花园里玩土玩的不亦乐乎，便喊道：“光太！把手洗干净，上楼带弟弟去冰箱里拿果冻吃。”

 

傻儿子把小桶撂到一边，欢快地答应了，蹬蹬蹬地往房子里跑。吉本荒野把快要滑下去的成濑领往上颠了一下，本来全身的重量就几乎都在屁股里那根孽根上，这么一颠之后，他忍不住低吟出声，酸软的生殖腔再也受不了了，断断续续地喷洒出了粘稠的欲液。

 

虽然都被肉棒堵在了穴内，但是成濑领总觉得能听见湿哒哒的水声。他羞愤难当，扭过头来一口咬住了吉本荒野的脖子。家庭教师嗷嗷地叫了起来，腾出一只手去轻拍他的后脑勺，无奈道：“好了好了进屋了进屋了，我的天哪小狗你这口咬的……疼疼疼疼！”

 

“走吧阿鸣，我们吃果冻去！”

 

成濑鸣被抓着手腕拖下楼去，一边走一边问道：“爸爸在做什么呀。”

 

已经八岁多的吉本光太一脸不忍直视：“不，什么都没有。以后阿鸣要是再看见爸爸这个样子，直接跑就好了。”

 

“为什么要跑呀。”

 

“因为你要是继续看的话，第二天领爸爸会不见的。”

 

小孩儿吓了一跳：“为什么领爸爸会不见？”

 

吉本光太把果冻塞到成濑鸣怀里，粗声粗气地说道：“反正就是会不见。不过没关系！过两天领爸爸就会被荒野爸爸带回来的。”

 

成濑鸣安心了一点，眼珠一转，追在吉本光太身后继续问：“那为什么荒野爸爸会那样抱着领爸爸？那不是抱着小婴儿的姿势吗？”

 

吉本光太神秘地摇了摇手指：“不不不，其实抱小狗也是那个姿势。”

 

“哦——所以领爸爸是荒野爸爸的小狗吗？”

 

吉本光太猛地扑上来捂住成濑鸣的嘴。

 

原来他觉得小狗好可爱，领爸爸也好可爱，就学着荒野爸爸也想喊领爸爸小狗，结果领爸爸当即踹了荒野爸爸一脚搬去事务所住了两天，他则挨了荒野爸爸一顿胖揍。要是成濑鸣再踩这颗地雷，荒野爸爸神通广大肯定知道是他告诉阿鸣的，一顿胖揍肯定免不了。

 

“小祖宗，求你了，你可千万别说。”哭丧着脸说着，吉本光太忍痛把自己的果冻送给了成濑鸣。

 

#

 

光太冲着阿鸣吐了吐舌头，一脸“你看吧”，坐在饭桌前晃着脚敲着碗。

 

“把筷子放下来！”吉本荒野黑着脸从厨房钻出来，手里端着一锅米饭。

 

光太皱着鼻子一闻，立马不乐意了：“你快去把领爸爸抓回来嘛！”

 

吉本荒野回瞪过去：“小兔崽子，不用你说我也知道！”

 

听了这话之后，小孩儿满意地抱着米饭乖乖吃饭了。阿鸣还是不太懂为什么哥哥的话灵验的这么快，而且这一天是他有记忆以来第一次见领爸爸露出那样的表情，也是第一次见领爸爸没有好好地下班回家吃饭。荒野爸爸讲的睡前故事都太幼稚了，他不是很想听，如果可以的话，他希望每天都是领爸爸来讲他之前打过的官司。

 

#

 

“您还不走吗，成濑老师？”

 

平时最后一个离开事务所的beta小姑娘，背着挎包怯生生地推开了他的门。成濑领这才发现已经九点了，早就超过了小姑娘的下班时间，便有些歉意地叫她不必管他先行离开。

 

他今天原本是休假的，因为羞于中午那场被儿子撞破的情事，短时间难以直视继承了自己理性思维的小儿子，这才匆匆忙忙地跑回了事务所。不过恰巧，今天接的案子有关校园霸凌，他就忍不住多看了几眼，废寝忘食地想要把案子理顺。告别了他的实习行政书士之后，他合上资料，深深地呼了一口气。他一般五点半下班，现在迟了三个小时，手机上却没有吉本荒野的未接来电。他胸口有点闷闷的，又不喜欢自己会被这种纯爱漫画中才有的疙疙瘩瘩的、说不清理不顺的情绪所影响，便拿开了手机，重新埋头于案件的研究。

 

大约十点的时候，他的门被敲响了。看资料看的太久，他也有点疲倦了，便揉了揉太阳穴，一句请进还没有说出口，门便被推开了。

 

吉本荒野这身衣服他看的眼熟，还来不及他多想，吉本荒野便缓步靠近过来，电光火石间，熟悉的记忆翻涌而上。

 

“你……”

 

吉本荒野从背后揽住他，越过他去翻看他正研读的资料。

 

“嚯……这不是校园暴力案件吗。”

 

他突然换上九年前初遇时那套羊角扣风衣，挎着那个又大又软的土黄色斜挎包；不由分说就来看他的卷宗，还是这样漫不经心的态度，成濑领一时不知道该因为什么而动怒，只能冷淡地拉开吉本荒野的手：“这么晚了，你来做什么。”

 

“来接离家出走的老婆回家呀。”

 

说这种话脸都不带红的。成濑领律师为自己听了这话后砰的一下通红的脸感到悲哀。

 

吉本荒野似乎根本没有注意到怀里的人温度突然升高了，突然转移了话题，问道：“这个案子想怎么做？”

 

成濑领咽了咽口水，平复心情道：“嗯。受害人遭受霸凌是板上钉钉的，不过施暴者是议员的儿子，那边施加来的压力很大。但是没关系，从……”

 

成濑领被吉本荒野突然印下来的吻吓了一跳，不悦道：“你就没想认真听我讲。”

 

想认真给你讲案子的我才是笨蛋呢。

 

“不是哦阿领，”吉本荒野摇了摇头，从后方环着他，脸深深地埋进他散发着乳香的颈间，气音道，“我只是很开心，很开心真正的你回来了。那个依靠法律和才能去对抗霸凌的真正的天使律师。我的阿领，我的小狗，还好你回来了……”

 

成濑领一时不知道说什么好，害羞了半天，最后只好叹着气，重重地揉着吉本荒野蓬松的头发，唇边沾着笑意。

 

“有一句话，我欠了你九年。”成濑领侧过脸去，小巧的鼻尖蹭了蹭吉本荒野的耳朵，有些不好意思地颤声道，“谢谢你救了我。”

 

成濑领猛地站起身来，手忙脚乱地收拾公文包，声音都比平常大了一倍：“好了回家吧，都十点了，光太和阿鸣睡了吗？晚上吃饭了吗？光太想吃咖喱来着，你给他做了吗？还有——”

 

“我喊直人去照顾他们俩了。今晚就不要走了，”吉本荒野摁住成濑领的手，往后一扯将他扯进怀里，低声道：“我想奖励奖励我难得这么直率的小狗。”

 

和九年前如出一辙的场景，吉本荒野却只是温柔地吻着他的嘴唇，没有像那次一样，一边威胁着他，一边毫不怜惜地撬开他萎缩变形的生殖腔。这个来历不明的男人陪了他九年，成濑领至今都没有想明白当初吉本荒野为什么会出现在他身边。他曾经异常在乎这个男人的身份背景，异常怀疑他接近他的理由目的，但是如今，他已经不想再去想了。

 

吉本荒野是他的爱人，是当初把他从深渊中救出来的人，同样是一个有着比他更加黑暗的过去的人——他不会看漏了吉本荒野眸中偶尔闪过的异样的色彩。吉本荒野曾经救了他的命，而他也将用一生的时间，把这个男人拖出不知何时就会淹没他的深渊。


End file.
